


It's 12 AM in Beijing & I'm With You

by hockeyho



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, also baby yang yang is innocent and precious, idek, sicheng is secretly whipped, yuta is obviously whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyho/pseuds/hockeyho
Summary: SM decides to add a Chinese tour date after fans get angry about Winwin's inability to join the NCT 127 tour because of the WayV debut. Winwin and Yuta are just glad that they get to be reunited earlier than expected.





	It's 12 AM in Beijing & I'm With You

Yuta and Sicheng moved into the back of the van, still tired and sweaty after their performance in Beijing that night, - NCT 127's stop in Beijing had been an unexpected but pleasant surprise after the fans had pressured SM into adding a Chinese date - the two sat pressed tightly against each other despite the heat, making room for Taeil to sit to Sicheng's righthand side as some of the other members squeezed themselves into the remaining seats. The time flashed 12 AM on Taeil's phone as he checked it when sat with a noticeable gap between him and Sicheng. It wasn't really that Taeil needed all that much space, their hyung was rather on the small side, but having been separated for so long the couple just wanted to be as close together as possible. Sicheng slung his arm over Yuta's shoulders as the older man leaned his head to rest against his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I missed you," Yuta whispered, placing his hand on the Chinese man's knee.

"I missed you too," replied Sicheng. Though he usually played it quite cool in front of the cameras, he allowed himself to be softer in private, that combined with the amount of time they had spent apart led him to be more open in his affection with Yuta than usual.

Taeil was busy having a conversation with Johnny in the seat in front of him and paying them no mind, so Yuta had no qualms about shifting upward and running his hand suggestively over Sicheng's thigh. Sicheng gave the offending hand a light slap but contrarily leaned in more heavily on his slightly smaller partner. God he had missed him. He was happy to be back in his home country, able to speak Mandarin all the time, and for WayV's debut but he'd missed Yuta more than words could explain in any of the languages he knew. "Later," he said lowly before making conversation with Mark - Yuta wasn't the only member he had missed after all.

\---

Most of the 127 members would be staying in a hotel near the stadium but they had - by some miracle - been able to convince their managers to let Yuta stay at the WayV dorm for the night, so they said their goodbyes as the others were dropped off before they were left in private for the short trip to Sicheng's current home. They sat quietly huddled together in the backseat as the Beijing's moonlit scenery rushed by their windows, the words that needed to be said had mostly been shared earlier in the day but now a different type of tension was mounting as gentle touches grew in the relative privacy of the moment. 

Upon arrival at the WayV dorm, Yuta and Sicheng were swarmed by the other members - Kun, Ten, De Jun, Yukhei, Yang Yang, and Kun Hang had all been in attendance at the concert to support and cheer 127 on but they had arrived earlier as they hadn't needed to stop at the hotel earlier. The others congratulated the pair on their performances, which had been particularly hard on Sicheng who had been given minimal time to prepare. The cacophony of voices and various languages filled the room despite the late hour. Yuta had only met the newer members a few times but they very warm and welcoming despite their surprise at his arrival. He noticed Yang Yang glance over at Yuta and they way he was hanging all over Sicheng, before whispering over to De Jun who just shrugged and shook his head before turning to Kun Hang who offered much the same response. Presumably no one had bothered to tell them about Sicheng and Yuta's relationship or why Yuta was at their dorm but that wasn't his problem right now. As nice as all of the WayV members were, Yuta had some more pressing matters he was preoccupied with and wanted to attend to - those matters being the man stood beside him and getting those damn clothes off like 15 minutes ago. He tugged his partner's hand impatiently every few minutes and Sicheng eventually pulled him away when the others seemed what he deemed sufficiently distracted in their own conversations. He quietly led him down the hall into his bedroom he shared with Yang Yang. 

He barely finished closing the door behind before Yuta had moved up on his toes and covered Sicheng's lips with his own. The passion that had been slowly simmering all day finally came to a boil as they leaned into each other, the kiss searingly hot as Sicheng quickly parted his lips to let Yuta in. Their tongues danced, exploring each other as if they'd been apart for years rather than months. Before long, one of Yuta's hands came up to play with Sicheng's dark hair as the other began to play with the hem of his shirt. Sicheng leaned away to pull off the offending garment before doing much the same to Yuta's. He gently pushed the older man towards the bed nearest the door, stripping along the way leaving clothes strewn messily across the floor. As Yuta fell gently down onto the bed behind him, Sicheng moved on top of his boyfriend and began placing messy kisses in a trail down the pale column of his neck. As he worked his way downwards he started to add nips in places where the bruises could be easily hidden. Yuta moaned loudly beneath him, fisting the hand in his hair. In another situation he might shush the other but right now he couldn't care less, it had been too long since he'd been able to hear those sounds - more beautiful than any song. Yuta has always been the more affectionate of the two but in bed he was downright needy. He arched up, creating friction between Sicheng's cock and his own. The pre-cum leaking from the pair helped ease the motion as he brought a hand up to rub them together. They rocked together for a while as Sicheng leaned back down to capture Yuta's lips in another passionate kiss before he moved to grab some lube and a condom from the bedside table . He may not have been given all that much time to prepare for this but he had made sure he would be ready for their reunion.

He rolled on the condom as he watched the Japanese man lube up his fingers before sticking one in his own hole. The sight was before his was positively ravishing, with the waves of Yuta's inky black locks splayed across the ivory pillowcase, bruised red lips parting while he worked himself open. Sicheng brought a hand reverently to Yuta's cheek before the other man turned his head slightly to suck on the digits near his mouth, eyes dark and shrouded in lust. If Sicheng were an artist, he'd paint this very scene a million times over. Before long Yuta had worked himself open. "I'm ready," he said huskily.

Sicheng brought himself slowly to Yuta's entrance, careful not to hurt the smaller man as they hadn't done this in a while. Yuta, apparently, had other plans. "Harder, fuck me Sicheng," he growled beneath him. And Sicheng? Well, he wouldn't deny the man this. He thrust hard, hitting the man's prostate. If they had been loud before, now they were positively booming as Sicheng thoroughly worked into Yuta. 

\---

"What was that?" questioned Yang Yang. Sicheng and Yuta had left a while ago - maybe Yuta was jet lagged and wanted an early night? - and now there was a sudden loud noise emanating from down the hall.

Everyone had gone quiet at Yang Yang's question. Kun, Ten, and Yukhei all exchanged knowing looks and Yang Yang just felt utterly confused. "Maybe we should go check on them?" he continued questioningly at everyone's silence. 

"I wouldn't worry about them if I were you," Ten replied smirking while Yukhei laughed. Seriously what did they all know that they weren't telling him? 

"Maybe you should sleep in my room tonight," Kun cut in. As the leader he had been given his own room in the dorm while everyone else had paired off.

"Ok," he agreed happily, "maybe I should just grab my pyjamas" making to move down the hall. It was getting pretty late, and 'Kun ma' as some of the others called him - he was a very nurturing person after all - probably just wanted to get them all in bed at this point. He probably just didn't want Yang Yang to disturb the pair who had apparently gone to bed early. Maybe Sicheng had leant Yuta his bed? That was fine, his senior must've been very tired. Yang Yang didn't mind, he seemed like a nice person from heir shoe conversation. It's just that he really wanted to put on his favourite bunny pyjamas his mum had gifted him for his birthday last year. But at that Ten and Yukhei just cackled maniacally and even Kun appeared to be suppressing his own smirk. "It's okay Yang Yang, I'll lend you some,"their leader said, gently grabbing his shoulder.

"But I won't disturb them. I promise," the youngest whined, "I just-" Whatever it was Yang Yang was about to say off was cut off by a very loud moan from down the hall.

"Fuck! Sicheng, ah harder, harder! Ah y-yeah so good!" 

At that point even De Jun and Kun Hang were blushing and staring at their feet and the ceiling respectively.

...

...

...

Ohhhhhhh. It finally clicked in Yang Yang's mind. He hadn't realized that Sicheng and Yuta were a couple. So he wasn't wrong - he shouldn't disturb them. It's just that they weren't sleeping but rather... errr, were a little busy being reunited. Yang Yang had no problem with them being together, he just hadn't exactly expected his ge to be hooking up with some one tonight and rather loudly too.

"Oh, I think I understand now," Yang Yang said finally, breaking the silence that had come over the room.

Ten laughed and the others joined in as he moved to pat his cheek gently, "you're so sweet baby chick. I think I still have some ear plugs, c'mon."

As it turned out, Ten did still have a pack of ear plugs in his room and distributed them out, laughing as they were all 'treated' to this particular symphony by Yuta featuring Sicheng.

Yang Yang borrowed a plain grey sweatsuit from Kun and cuddled in with the man who was already starting to become like a parental figure for him. Sometimes Yang Yang forgot that Kun was really only a few years older than him. Kun shut off the light and they settled in for the night, trying to ignore the noise from their neighbours that the ear plugs couldn't quite cancel out.

\---

It took three whole rounds before Yuta and Sicheng were finally sated. Their naked bodies tangled in a sweet heap, faces close. They knew they would have to part again in the morning, but moments like this were a reminder that their relationship was worth it all.

"I love you," said Yuta, so close that Sicheng could feel the other man's breath fanning across his face.

"I love you too," Sicheng replied, taking in as much of that face as he could in the darkened room.

Neither man wanted to fall asleep but before they knew it the morning had come and they were being greeted by Yuta's alarm sounding shrilly from his phone. It was 6 am in Beijing and the sun was filtering in from the gap in the curtains. They way the rays fell on Sicheng's body made him look like an angel in Yuta's opinion. Yuta was so whipped that he even found Sicheng's habit of sleeping with his eyes open cute at this point. It freaked people out when Sicheng would gently nod off in the van or when he had to share a room with others, but Yuta was used to it at this point. He placed light kisses all over Sicheng's body, smiling as felt the other man waking up with a stretch and a groan. Silently, Sicheng wrapped Yuta's smaller frame up in a hug. The pair savoured the moment for as long as they could but eventually they had to get up. Yuta got up first, placing a quick peck to Sicheng's lips and getting out of bed.

"Mmm... Come back," he complained, his usually deep voice made even huskier in a way Yuta loved by his tired state.

"Mmm, I have to go... but if a certain someone hurries up he can come and get in the shower with me," Yuta replied.

"Ugh," Schenk supplied with no actual malice in his voice. Instead he got out of bed, coming to stand behind Yuta, sleepily resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder as they made their way to the bathroom.

\---

The others too had also already woken up and gathered around the kitchen and 'helped' as Kun made breakfast for everyone. A pair of happy giggles could be heard from the washroom. "Sounds like the love birds are up," said Ten.

"Hey, save some hot water for the rest of us!" shouted Yukhei. Yukhei was a very loud person in general, Yang Yang had come to learn.

The group laughed together and started serving themselves. Enjoying their time together without as they had no schedule to immediately rush off to today.

Eventually they were joined by two very happy young men, sporting damp hair and soft smiles. The pair had their hands laced together and if Sicheng had to eat with his left hand, well he wasn't about to complain about it. They joined in the debate De Jun and Kun Hang were having about whether tomatoes were a fruit or vegetable as if they'd been there the whole time and after the internet settled the argument - tomatoes are actually fruits, De Jun - they were on the receiving end of a bunch of light hearted ribbing. Just for a moment they could pretend this was how it would always be and Yuta didn't have to leave in an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly idek what this is. I'm terrible at dialogue and I'm not very good at writing Yuta and Winwin but I hope you enjoyed anyways. Also I don't know the new members well enough yet to really have a grasp on their personalities so I just made it up. I couldn't get this out of my head so I figured I'd just write it.


End file.
